


Honeycomb

by Mr_Moonstone



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author trying their best not to make it a Matt/Tord fic, Divination, Edd and Tom kinda don't like Tord, Eddsworld - Freeform, Fairly modern, Gen, Green Magic, It might be 10 chapters or it might be longer, Matt is an ominous boi, Spirit Work, Tord doesn't have an arm, Very low-key magic, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witchcraft AU, author keeps forgetting about Tord's missing arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moonstone/pseuds/Mr_Moonstone
Summary: DISCONTINUEDThe adventures of some witches living in a house together. It takes place sometime after 'The End'





	1. Morning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the regular early morning for the witches

The early morning sun filtered through the blinds as Edd made breakfast. He hummed to himself a tune he remembered hearing on the radio. The mixture of eggs sizzling and Edd's voice was lovely to hear, too bad no one was awake to hear it. 

Once the eggs were scrambled how he liked it, Edd grabbed a plate and poured his eggs on to it. He sat his plate on the table and went to the fridge to grab a drink. He sat down on the chair and took a sip of his coke. He loved the sweet taste and the feeling of bubbles in his stomach. 

He ate his scrambled eggs and sat his plate in the sink. "I'll wash the dishes later," he told himself as he walked over to his succulents. He currently had 4, which he brilliantly named Edd jr., Tripod, CC, and Eddy.  
They all had egg shells scattered around the base of their stems. He knelt down next to them and began speaking to them about his morning so far. "…I'm surprised the others haven't come down yet," he said to his plants. 

After his nice one-sided chat with his plants, he walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. He began to hum a sweet tune again. He placed his dish in the dishwasher and he looked up at the clock. 9:30. He let out a sigh. "I might as well wake them up now," he thought to himself as he headed upstairs.

He knocked on Tom's door to only get a groan in response. "Are you ready to start the day," he asked his roommate. Edd's roommate gave him a, "No, let me sleep in." Edd walked away and let out a small laugh. Tom must've stayed up late doing a ritual again. 

Edd was now in front of Matt's door. He knocked a little softer, because Matt was a light sleeper and he's complained about Edd knocking too loudly. Matt hummed, signaling that he heard Edd. "Are you ready for the day," he asked. "It's 9:35" Edd could hear the pattering of Matt's feet walking to the door. He opened the door and gazed down at Edd with a smile. "Yep!" He walked past Edd and bounced down the steps. 

Edd always admired how gorgeous Matt looked in the morning. It was as if he wakes up like that. Edd smiled to himself and walked to the last room. Tord's. 

It had been years since Tord blew up their old house and betrayed them. No one in the house, including Edd, trusted him completely. Tom the most. Tom hated Tord's guts. Edd didn't want them physically and verbally hurting each other, so he made sure their rooms were far away from each other. 

Edd took a deep breath and knocked on Tord's door. Silence. Tord never responds the first time he knocks, so Edd tried again, but this time he addressed himself. Tord didn't respond. This made Edd worry a bit. He knocked a little louder. "Tord? Are you alright?" No answer. Edd was about to reach for the door knob, when the door swung open to reveal a tired Scandinavian. He glared at Edd. "What? I was having a wonderful dream." Edd's face lit up in embarrassment. "Sorry," he stuttered. "You didn't respond, so I got worried."  
Tord stared at Edd for a while, before speaking up. "Alright. Well, I'm going back to bed," he said as he closed his door. 

 

Matt looked around the kitchen for something easy to make for breakfast. He decided to eat toast with fruit from Edd’s garden. He went out the back door and picked some ripe and juicy fruit. He washed and cut them up, placed the fuit on and around the toast in a formation that look pleasing to the eyes. Matt ate a piece of his toast and then went to the kettle to make some chamomile tea. Edd walked down the stairs to see Matt eating his fruit toast. Edd smiled. "I hope you're enjoying my fruit." Matt nodded as he stood up and poured hot water into a small cup. "Would you like tea?" He asked Edd. He shook his head. "Maybe later." Matt nodded and sat down again. There was a moment of silence before Matt chirped, "Let's go into town!"


	2. A Day With Edd and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Matt go shopping

Edd started the car and rested his hands on the wheel as he waited for Matt. He looked out the car window and saw a few people walk down the street. He agreed that today was a beautiful day to go on a walk, too bad the city wasn't walking distance. He looked back at the house noticing Matt walking towards the car with a grin on his face. Matt entered through the passengers side and looked over at Edd. "Alrighty! Let's go," he chirped happily. 

Edd laughed at Matt's childish attitude. "Alrighty," Edd mimicked as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. The whole car ride consisted of Edd and Matt singing to More Than You Know by Axwell /\ Ingrosso, over and over and over again.

Once they got into town, Edd parked the car and put money in the parking meter. He looked behind him to call for Matt, but before he could do anything, Matt wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and gave him a friendly hug. Edd chuckled at Matt's sudden show of affection. "You're playful today," He observed. Matt released Edd from his hug and gave him a confused look. "Is that bad?" Edd shook his head. "No, of course not."

They both walked down the streets of town. Matt would often dart into stores without telling Edd, which resulted in Edd looking for Matt most of the time. He found Matt at an antique store looking at some interesting jewellery. Edd let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to Matt and tapped his shoulder. Matt turned around- oh wait. That's not Matt.

Edd had startled a girl that suspiciously looked a lot like Matt. "Oh! Sorry miss, I thought- you look like a friend of mine," Edd babbled. The girl giggled. "It's fine. Say, you look a lot like my friend, Ell." The girl studied Edd, but before another word could be spoken between the two, Matt shouted from outside. "Hey, Edd!" He ran into the shop and towards Edd. "I was looking all over for you," Matt exaggerated. Edd rolled his eyes playfully.

Matt was now beside Edd looking at the lovely girl in front of him. "You look… familiar." The girl smiled. "You do too." Edd looked at the girl and then Matt. "I… think we should get going before something weirder happens," he said as he pulled Matt towards the exit. As they went out the door, they passed a girl with flowing brown hair. Edd only saw a glimps of her face and it made him falter a bit. She looked… a lot like him. Edd shook his head and continued walking towards the car.

When they got home they were greeted by Tord laying on the couch watching a sitcom. He looked like he was about the shoot himself. "Come on! Just tell him how you feel," Tord yelled at the screen. Edd cleared his throat. "Um… we're home…" He pointed out. Tord looked over from where he laid and sat up. "Where did you guys go?" He questioned. Edd was about to say something, before Matt shouted, "Shopping!" He lifted the bags that were filled with knick-knacks that he bought from a gift shop.

"Ah…" Tord breathed, before getting up. Before he could walk anywhere, Matt appeared beside Tord and gave him an embrace. "I got you something Todd!" "Tord." Matt let go of his victim and rummaged through the bags. He pulled out a small blue poppet and gave it to Tord. Tord looked down at it, with a surprised look on his face. "Oh… thanks." Matt kept searching through the bag. "And that's not all!" He pulled a shiny spoon with Norse runes engravings on it.

Tord looked down at the object in his hand. "Oh." Matt picked up his bag and frowned at Tord. "Do you… not like it?" Matt teared up. Tord panicked. "No, no, no! I love them! It's just… unexpected." He explained. Matt beamed happily and hugged Tord again. "I'm glad you like it!" Tord chuckled nervously and hesitantly hugged him back. "Alright. That's enough hugging for one day," He said. Matt nodded and went off to give Tom his presents.

Tord watched the taller man run up the stairs. He then looked at Edd and raised an eyebrow. Edd shrugged and then headed towards the kitchen, not giving Tord any attention. Tord frowned and walked up the stairs towards his room. When he got up the stairs he saw Matt walking to his own room. Tord lifted an eyebrow and asked, "aren't you going to give Tom his present?" Matt gasped and looked at Tord. "Oh, yeah… he wasn't in his room," he explained. The slightly shorter man frowned. "Again? What's he up to," he asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good," he suspected. Tord gave the ginger a confused look. "What do you mean?" Matt shrugged and went into his room. "Goodnight Todd," he exclaimed before shutting the door. Tord gave Matt's door a confused look, before he went into his own room.

What a boring day.


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Tom and Tord.

Tord sat on his bed, studying the gifts that Matt had gotten him. The poppet was small and adorable, though he would've preferred a darker colour. He shrugged, at least Matt accepted him quicker than the others. Tord frowned and sat the poppet to the side. He looked down at the spoon. It had 'PEANUTS' written on it in Norse runes. He knew that Matt didn't know how to read Norse runes, so he didn't blame him for picking up a spoon that said peanuts on it. 

Tord got up and sat the poppet and the spoon on the dresser. He then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After he brushed his teeth, like a good young boy, he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared down at his missing right arm. He didn't have his robot arm, because it was getting fixed. He wouldn't wear it anyway, he was afraid that it would bring back bad memories. He let out a shallow sigh and looked away from the mirror. He turned around and left the bathroom. He stripped down into his boxers and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to take hold of him. 

Tord was awoken by a thud in his room. He shot open his eyes and jumped out of bed. "Who's there!" He questioned. The figure stood up and groaned. "I can't believe I ended up in YOUR room," the figure complained. The moon wasn't bright that night, so it was hard to see, but Tord recognised that voice. "What's wrong Bowling Ball? Got drunk again," he spat. Tom growled and made his way to the door. "Leave me alone. I don't have time to talk to you," he snapped. 

Tord went to the door and blocked it. "What have you been doing these past few nights," he ordered. Tom scoffed, "I don't need to tell you." Tord glared at Tom, even though he probably couldn't see it. The black-eyed man pushed him out of the way and exited the room. Tord watched him make his way to his room. Matt's words echoed in Tord's mind. 

Tord closed his door and mumbled to himself, "what are you up to?" He looked out the window to see Edd's garden and the thick forest. He figured that Tom was hanging out in the forest at night, but what was he doing? Tord decided to check it out tomorrow, maybe even get Matt's input since he does divination and he trusts him the most. 

Tord closed his window and climbed back into bed. 'What a pain,' he thought to himself.


	4. The Neighbors Look Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with the Eduardo crew?

It was 5 in the morning when Matt woke up. He stretched, crawled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes. He climbed into the shower, and got his hair drenched. He enjoyed the warm water against his skin. Matt smiled to himself. 

Matt was laying on the bed with his tarot cards spread out before him. He studied them closely, relating their meanings to his life. A knock was heard at his door. Matt knew it wasn't Edd. "Come in," he called. The door opened to reveal a familiar devil haired man.

Tord closed the door behind him and looked at Matt. "May I," he asked, motioning towards the bed. Matt sat up and nodded. "Of course! Sit down!" Matt pat the space beside him. Tord gave Matt a small smile and walked over towards the bed to sit down. As Tord sat down, Matt collected his cards and shuffled them. He turned towards Tord and fanned them out between them. "Pick a card, any card," he joked. 

Tord smiled and picked up a random card. 7 of Pentacles. Tord gave them a confused look as Matt studied them. "It seems like you are uncertain about something. Whatever it is, your answer will come soon," Matt insisted. Tord found it hilarious how the ginger remembered the meanings of he cards, but not his name. Matt took back the card and shuffled them again. He placed them in a box and stuffed it under his pillow. He then faced Tord with a smile and gushed out, "I wonder what's on your mind!"

Tord glanced towards the door. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

Matt looked at him for a moment before he nodded and got up. "I'm heading downstairs to eat breakfast, are you coming?" Tord thought for a moment. "Might as well," he sighed. He got up and walked with Matt downstairs. They were greeted by Edd speaking to his plants. Tord thought it was a little weird to be talking to plants, but he didn't question it. 

After they had breakfast, Matt headed off to the neighbors. He knew the others didn't like them, because they made fun of them constantly, but Matt noticed that after Jon died they have been a little different.

Matt rung the doorbell and waited for a moment, before it was opened by Mark. Matt didn't know how he felt about Mark. Yes, he did make fun of him and his friends, but he's basically him, just… reversed. 

"Hello, Matt," Mark greeted. Matt beamed at Mark. "Hello!" Mark let Matt inside and called for Eduardo. Eduardo walked down the stairs and waved at Matt. "Hey." They all sat around the table and talked. "Did You bring your tarot cards today," Eduardo asked. Matt shook his head. "I thought it was time you guys started going down your own path. What are you guys interested in," Matt questioned. They both thought for a moment. "Necromancy seems interesting," Mark confessed. They both turned towards Eduardo, who was still thinking. "I guess… talking to spirits would be nice," Edd's opposite said finally.

Matt nodded and got up. "I bet I have some books lying around for you guys!" Matt went back to his shared home and looked around. There was a few books, but they weren't very helpful. He walked to the car and texted Mark. 

Matt: Gonba have 2 go to the bookstore!

Matt: *gonna

Mark: You know you don't have to go there right? We can get the books ourselves.

Matt: …

Matt: Im going anyway

Mark: Matt. Get out of the car. 

Matt: :(

Mark: Matt! Get back here!

Mark watched as Matt drove away. Mark let out a sigh and walked downstairs to tell Eduardo. When Eduardo heard, he just shrugged. "At least we'll get free books." Mark blinked. "I guess…," he agreed. Eduardo turned on the tv and began watching the first thing that popped up. A rom-com.

Mark shrugged and went to the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet below the sink and pull out a couple of gloves. He put them on and walked out to the backyard. He grabbed a small shovel and then walked to a patch of dirt that looked disheveled. He began digging in that spott until he had spotted something beneath the earth. He sat down the shovel and began pulling out animal bones.

Tord watched him from the forest. 'Seems like everyone's hiding secrets now,' he thought to himself.


	5. A Clue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see some action.

Tord walked through the forest in the morning sun. He knew that Tom wouldn't be up anytime soon, since he started sleeping in late. Tord searched the area. He didn't know where Tom would be doing his… whatever he was doing, but he did know it would be deep in the forest. 

Tord continued walking until he found a trail. He looked down the trail and decided to walk on it. As he walked, would pass a few dog walkers and joggers, and sometimes a jogging dog walker. Tord sighed. "This is boring," he mumbled to himself. He looked around and then noticed a glass bottle on the ground. 

He squatted down and picked it up. If Edd was here he would say how ungrateful people were and take it home to recycle it. Tord studied it closely, before looking up to notice more bottles. He concluded that these were either Tom's or a group of delinquent's. The Norski decided to follow the litter anyway. 

He followed it to an abandoned camp. He searched around and sighed. "Just teenagers." He got up and went to the main path. Tord growled in frustration.

From how close he was to finding Tom's secret, he might as well give up. The devil haired man groaned as he searched around the path. He walked a few feet before he found a clue. A vodka bottle. He walked over towards it, picked it up and studied it. He looked around and noticed that was the only bottle laying around. Actually, let me rephrase that. The only VODKA bottle laying around. 

 

Tord couldn't believe how dirty this forest was. He placed down the vodka bottle. If this was a clue to Tom's hideout, he didn't want Tom to know. He walked off the path, hoping he was going the right way. After walking almost a half hour he spotted a cave.

Once he surveyed the area, he pad towards the the gaping mouth of the rock formation, and he peeked inside. It wasn't too deep, but it was unnaturally dark inside. He felt around his pockets to realise- he didn't have his phone or any source of light with him. He let out a groan and he decided to go home and get his phone. 

He went to the main path, making a mental note where the vodka bottle was.

He walked towards the house thinking to himself, 'what was Tom up to?'

 

Tord walked into the house to be greeted by an Edd talking to his plants, and Matt sitting at the table, just… hanging out. Tord lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He went upstairs and into his room. He looked around, but he could find his phone. 'Where could it be?' He panicked and started tearing up his room. When he figured out his phone wasn't in his room, he shouted to his roommates. 

"Do you guys know where my phone is?"  
"No!"  
"Why would we touch your phone?"

Tom didn't answer. 

This made Tord suspicious and he stomped over to Tom's room. He battered the door, only to get no response. This made Tord furious. He swung open the door and looked around. Bowling-ball wasn't in his room. Tord guessed that he was back in the forest. 

He searched Tom's room, finding nothing. He glared at the floor, before heading out. As he was about to exit, he was suddenly face-to-face with Tom. 

"What were you doing in my room," Tom interrogated. Tord pushed past him. "I was looking for my phone," he answered. Tom scoffed. "And you thought I had it?" He emphasised I, as if he couldn't believe what Tord said. Tord stopped walking and turned around. "And guess what? You're clean," he taunted, before turning around to go back downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, he could feel Tom watching him. 

He tore up the main floor, disturbing both Edd and Matt. His wasn't there either. This made Tord confused. Where did he put his phone? Did he bring it with him in the forest and dropped it? He hoped not. Maybe it was in Matt or Edd's room. He went upstairs to check.

First, Edd's room. Nothing. Then, Matt's room. Noth- oh wait. On Matt's dresser was Tord's phone. Tord went over and took his phone back. Anger and betrayal rose in his chest. 'How DARE he steal and lie to me,' Tord thought. He spun around to be face-to-chest with Matt. 

Tord looked up to meet Matt's confused face. Tord bared his teeth in frustration.

"I can't believe you stole my phone. I asked you if you had it and you said 'no'. I trusted you Matt. You were the only one that trusted me when I came back. You accepted me with open arms, even after I hurt you- all of you." Tord kept rambling to Matt. 

It was a moment after Tord finished that Matt spoke up. "I took your phone, because I didn't want anyone stealing it," he lied. Tord knew he was lying. He didn't want to hear anymore of Matt's excuses. He slipped past the taller man and into his room. 

If wasn't almost dark outside, Tord, would've stayed in his room for a long while. 

He didn't know when Tom would leave, if he hadn't left already. Tord didn't care anymore. Who cares what Tom's doing. Who cares what Matt said. Who cares about Edd ignoring him. He just needed to sleep. He just wanted to sleep for a long time. 

Tord didn't care to take off his clothes, before going to bed. He just wrapped himself in his blanket and slammed his head against the pillow. 

 

It was 24:40, 12:40am for you people who don't use military time, and Tord was finally dozing off. As he was about to fall asleep, a knock was heard at his door. "Go away, Matt," he groaned. But instead of Matt answering, it was Edd. "It's me, Edd."

Tord sat up. "What do you want," he questioned. Edd was silent for a moment. "Well," Tord was getting impatient.  
"I heard what you said to Matt, and I feel bad that I've been ignoring you, but-" "you still don't trust me," Tord butted in. The brunette was silent. "What else?" Tord wanted to know what Edd had on his mind. 

Edd let in a deep breath. "I think you guys should apologise."


	6. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what's going on in everyone's mind. Half of this chapter is serious and then I start fucking around every once in a while

"Apologise? To him!?" 

"It's just a stupid phone."

"MY stupid phone, plus I have personal information on there I don't want people to see."

Edd rolled his eyes. "He probably didn't know it was your phone," Edd suggested trying to persuade Tord, but it didn't work, Tord wouldn't budge. Edd let out a sigh. "Tord… You and I both know that I still don't trust you, not completely, not after what happened. But, you and Matt- after Matt had gotten friendly with you… probably forgetting what you did… I haven't seen you this happy since you've came back," he confessed to Tord. 

Tord glanced down at his feet, flashes of memories came back to him. 

_It was a sunny afternoon, anxiety had taken hold of Tord as he stood in front of Edd's apartment. He took a deep breath and went to knock on the front door with his right hand, only to remember, it was gone. His fleshy limb was useless, so he was given a robotic one. Sadly for him, it malfunctioned and now he's missing an arm again._

__

__

_Tord used his other hand and gave the door a weak knock. He could hear muttering in the room. Oh god, they were all in there. Tord wanted to run. He only wanted to talk to Edd._

____

____

_The door opened to reveal a familiar brunette with a cola in his hands. The Norwegian could see the anger and betrayal flickering in Edd's eyes._

__

__

Tord looked back up at Edd, not wanting to remember that memory. "I'm not apologising." He said as the memory continued in his mind. 

_All of them reacted badly to Tord's appearance. Tom protested and yelled, Edd seethed in anger and Matt kept shouting about his toy collection, clearly forgetting what happened to his face._

__

__

_Tord told them he wanted to apologise, but Edd responded with a 'I'm not forgiving you' and Tom said something as he slammed the door in agreement._

____

____

_The devil haired man turned around and left. He knew they wouldn't accept him. He walked aimlessly around town, thinking to himself. He walked into the nearest café and ordered some coffe. He sat at a table by himself and looked out the window. ___

____

____

_He didn't notice a familiar person taking a seat in front of him. Tord turned his head, and caught sight of the person. He jolted in surprise, spilling his coffee. "Jesus fuck!" He hissed as he lifted his hand up to his mouth and got up to get a napkin._

____

____

_Tord wiped himself off and cleaned up his area, before sitting down. "What do you want," he grumbled. The figure in front of him was a newer friend of his, Pau. Pau knitted his thick eyebrows together. "I know you're on 'vacation', but I wanted you to know that your robot arm has been repaired," he informed. Tord dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Alright, I'll call you when I'll be needing it." ___

____

____

_Pau lifted an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He stood up and nodded at Tord, before leaving. Tord sighed and rubbed his shoulder. The Scandinavian noticed a figure walking towards him. He let out a groan, clearly not interested in what they had to say. Tord stood up quickly to leave, only to collide with an old friend's chest. Tord stumbled backwards a bit, before looking up in annoyance at a familiar freckled ginger. Tord's expression softened a bit._

____

____

_"What are you doing here," he faltered. Matt looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Well, the others don't like you anymore, but I forgive you- but that doesn't mean I trust you," Matt babbled. Tord gave Matt a small smile. "Thank you." ___

____

____

_Matt studied Tord, before saying, "I'll like you a bit more if you did something to make up for destroying all of my novelty toys." Tord lifted an eyebrow. "And what's that?" Matt gave Tord a thrilled smile as they began to leave the cafe. "If you bought me something."_

Matt laid in his bed, his blanket over his head. He was crying. Why was he crying? Oh wait- he stole Tord's phone. Matt thought for a moment. Why did he steal his phone? Oh yeah… Tord left it in the hallway bathroom and Matt wanted to return it. Tord had received a text and the tall male couldn't help but read it. If was from a person named 'ThiccBrows'. 

ThiccBrows: Will you be able to come back in a few weeks? It's getting crazy over here.

Matt was curious and wanted to know more, but he forgot to return the phone when he was done snooping. Matt didn't get too much information, because he didn't know Tord's password, but he did find out they were leaving for Germany. 

How could Tord leave them again? Matt wiped his eyes and sniffled. Maybe it was for the best. Tord looked furious when he found out Matt had his phone.

Tears ran down his face as thoughts ran through his mind. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear a knock at the door and the door opening.

"Matt? Are you… crying?" A weary voice asked. This jolted Matt out of his thoughts. "O-oh um," he stuttered. The taller male felt the bed dip as weight was pressed against it. Suddenly, the blanket was pulled off of Matt, leaving him exposed. He looked over to see who took his blanket. It was Tord.

Matt turned away and sniffled. "What do you want?" Tord looked down at Matt with a guilty expression. "I wanted to apologise." He confessed. Matt sat up and looked at the devil kid. "Really," he asked in slight excitement. Tord nodded. "Yeah, It was just a phone. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." He chuckled to himself. 

Matt sniffled and grinned. "Does that mean we're friends again," he asked. Tord nodded and began wiping the tall ginger's face with his shirt. "Of course!"

Matt's smile grew wider and he gave his friend a hug. Tord smiled and wrapped his arm around Matt. The smaller male was tense as Matt pretty much radiated happiness from the hug they were sharing. "You know what would make this better?"  
"Sex."  
"What?"  
"What."

Matt pulled away from the hug and looked at Tord. "Sorry, It just sounded like you said six," he explained. His friend looked away awkwardly. "U-Uh yeah, I was counting the mirrors in your room." Matt lifted an eyebrow. "I only have 2 in this room." 

The two just sat there for a while, before Matt continued. "Anyway, I was thinking that you could buy me more stuff," he suggested with a smug look. Tord shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun," he agreed. 

 

Edd laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Why couldn't he trust Tord like Matt? Edd frowned. Tord betrayed him. Why couldn't Matt see that Tord won't hesitate to back stab them again? Edd shook his head. Surely it was himself that was the problem and not Tord. No. He can't loosen his guard like last time. But what if- no. Tord cannot be trusted. 

 

Tom breathed in the crisp, cool air if the night. He knew the others were suspicious of him. He couldn't blame them, he would be too. He grabbed a lemon from Edd's garden and stuffed it in his pocket, before heading out. He walked down the trail, until he made it to the vodka bottle. He walked off the trail and walked down to the cave. He lit a match and walked in. 

The cave walls were cover in scratches and writings. He pulled out a small note book and began writing down the words on the walls. He's been doing this for almost a week now, lying to his roommates about doing rituals. At this point, he thought the others were thinking he was doing a really intense ritual, like a banishment or something like that. In a way, he was. 

After he wrote down the last word, he concluded that it was all written in Latin. He typed in the words into google translated, because he wasn't going to figure it out himself. 

It was a spell of how to temporarily prevent possessions. How convenient. No seriously, Tom was very weirded out of how convenient this was. He wrote down the English translation (that was probably wrong) into his notebook and just hung out in the cave for a few hours.

He would take a drink from his flask, but he didn't have anything in it and he wanted to stay sober, until he could get the thing that was haunting his room, out of his room. Tom let out a sigh. That was one of the reasons why he was never in his room at night. 

His head bobbed as the calm atmosphere whispered to Tom, telling him to sleep. He let out a yawn and blew out the match. The cave was quiet and calm, lulling the eyeless man to sleep.


	7. Oh Shit it's Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is a vengeful ghost plaguing people's dreams and what not.

The room was quiet, yet, it seemed awake. Edd noticed this as he peaked into Tom's room. The bed was neatly made, without a body to accompany it. He frowned. Where could he be? Edd walked over to the empty bed and sat on it. The bed was soft… and so inviting. The small man couldn't help, but lay in it and fall asleep. 

Tord turned towards Edd. "Did you really think that I really wanted to be friends with you guys again?" His voice was distorted, almost unrecognisable.

"Tord," Edd called out. Tord grinned at Edd and stepped to the side to reveal Matt. The devil laughed and caressed both of Matt's cheeks. "How's my brave soldier doing," he teased. Matt smiled. "I'm doing wonderful," he beamed. 

Suddenly, Tord and Matt were now hugging eachother. Tord's hand trailed up Matt's back, before the brunette could process anything, Matt was suddenly on the ground, blood leaking out of somewhere.

Edd looked at Matt in shock and then at Tord. Tord looked up at him and gave him a wicked smile. "You were right, you shouldn't have trusted me."

 

Edd woke up and gasped for breath. He swore he saw something move swiftly away from him, but he was too scared to figure out what it was. He got up and hurried to his bedroom.

Edd stared up at the ceiling, listening to the noises in the quiet house. What did the dream mean? Does he have to kick out Tord? No, that would be rude, he hasn't done anything wrong, yet.

Edd shivered. "Can't believe I'm actually thinking about this," he mumbled to himself. Edd rolled onto his side and closed it eyes. Everything is ok. Everything is fine.

Tom was woken up by some teens prodding him, making sure he wasn't dead. He snorted and opened his eyes. "Leave me alone," he grumbled. The teenager sighed in relief. "Dude, we thought you were dead!" Tom closed his eyes. "I wish I was…"  
"Sir-"  
"C'mon Jacob, he clearly doesn't want to be messed with."

Tom opened one of his eyes when he couldn't hear then anymore. He got up and stretched with a yawn. He checked the time on his phone. 3:40. He let out a sigh and he began walking towards the house. 

 

Matt stood beside Tord in a distorted version of their house. Suddenly, Matt was on the ground with Tord standing above him. All he could see was rage through his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" As he asked this, the room changed. He was now in his bedroom, he and Tord were sitting on his bed. "How's my brave little soldier?" His friend cooed. Matt blinked. "I know this is a dream," he said. 

 

Tord looked down at Matt as he slept. "I wonder if he's having a good dream," he asked himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. Tord looked at the time. 3:50. Might as well go to sleep. Instead of going to his own room, Tord rested his head on Matt's other pillow.

Tord stood in front of a burning house. His side stung and bled. He turned around to face Edd, Matt and Tom. They didn't say anything for a while, just glared at him angrily. "I trusted you."

The early morning sun shined into the house. Edd got up and rubbed his eyes. "What weird dreams," he commented to himself.

He looked over at the clock. 7:40. He groaned, rolled over, and closed his eyes. 

 

Matt was already dressed for the day and he was sitting on his bed, picking at his fingers. Tord was asleep, so he tried his best not to move or not make any noises. 

 

Tom sat on his bed and looked over his notes. "Good." He looked around the room. The spirit that was in here didn't do too much during the day. Tom yawned in satisfaction and laid down in his bed to sleep some more. "Tonight," he warned, "Tonight I'm getting rid of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love critiquing and constructive criticism, so I know how to get better at writing


End file.
